


Negotiations (or: MTT-Brand Villainy)

by winged_reaperz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (idk what alphys' exact identity is but there's her tag!), (mtt being trans isn't mentioned at all but yk), (mtt's entire backstory is basically 1 big trans metaphor so i count him as canon trans), (source: i'm trans), ??? I GUESS, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Crushes, Deleted Scenes, Discussions of Child Murder, Future Alphys/Undyne, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Frisk (Undertale), Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Monster culture, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton (Undertale), Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, Undyne + Papyrus + Frisk are mentioned, i haven't written undertale in a long time but i've had mtt on the mind this week, in the tone/context of the game but mtt acknowledges that frisk is a child being hunted down, it's behind the scenes of their scheme tm, it's never explicitly stated but alphys views mtt as her little brother, it's not specified but either works, just a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_reaperz/pseuds/winged_reaperz
Summary: Alphys feels more sympathy for the human than she'd initially expected, and has the bright idea of involving her robotic bestie in her plans to save them. This is how that conversation goes.
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Negotiations (or: MTT-Brand Villainy)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! happy holidays!! jolly december, or whenever u may read this!!
> 
> basically: i got bored, i had mettaton on the brain tm, and i wanted to write about him - more specifically, his dynamic with alphys, and their plan to save the human together - and this happened!! it was a ton of fun to write but i haven't written undertale in a long time, i've never written alphys before, and i don't have a ton of experience writing mettaton either, so apologies if they're a little ooc!!
> 
> i tried out using the undertale workskin, and changed metta's dialogue to the "determination" font to a) make his dialogue better resemble how it is in-game and b) differentiate it even further from alphys' dialogue, so i hope it doesn't come out looking too weird!!
> 
> also, uh, as a performing arts student? playing villains is the best part. can confirm i'd 100% agree to this plan if i was in mtt's place.

_ “DARLING.” _

Alphys jumps despite herself, tearing her eyes away from the screen and whirling around in her chair. Mettaton’s current body doesn’t quite have a full range of emotion - which he fully makes up for with his exaggerated posing - but even staring at the blank monitor that makes up his face, she can tell he’s raising his eyebrows at her.

“I know,” she mutters, “I _know._ I'm going to s-stop.”

Her eyes dart back to the screen - Undyne is in her full Captain armour, a spear clutched in one hand, stalking her way back to Waterfall with a certain angry intensity to her - and then back to Mettaton, gently swaying on his wheel, still staring expectantly.

“I just…” the scientist gnaws at her lip, leaning back in her chair. “I j-just want to _help._ ”

“HELP WHO? UNDYNE?” Mettaton’s always loud, but his slightly tinny voice sounds painfully booming in the near-silence of Alphys’ lab, especially against her own soft tones. “I DON’T THINK SHE’D LET YOU. SHE’S ALWAYS BEEN… EGOTISTICAL,”

_ (“Pot meet kettle,” Alphys mutters,) _

“AND YOU _KNOW_ SHE’D WANT TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN HERSELF. EITHER THAT OR GET HER PROTÉGÉ TO DO IT - THE SKELETON - SO SHE CAN AT LEAST HAVE SOME OF THE CREDIT.”

The dinosaur monster sighs, tapping her claws absently on the table. “His - the skeleton’s - name is _Papyrus,_ Metta. A-And I don’t think you give her enough credit. Besides,” her eyes glaze thoughtfully, “that’s not what I h-had in mind.”

Mettaton tilts a little further to one side, before catching himself and returning to his usual balanced sway - his practiced, neckless version of a head tilt. “OH? AND WHY NOT? WHATEVER COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN WOOING YOUR _ONE TRUE LOVE,_ ALLIE?”

Alphys adamantly ignores the way her own scales flush orange-red, and instead taps at a few buttons on the console. The screen buffers, turns to static - and then centres in on an equally-pixelated recording of… a human, assumedly.

Mettaton (metaphorically) squints at the creature - he’s not had a chance to give them a good look yet. They’ve got hair, and brownish skin, and fingers, and- _and-_

His gaze catches on their striped jumper.

“IT’S A _CHILD,_ ” he says, something distant in his voice. “ONLY CHILDREN WEAR STRIPES.”

“A-And adult humans are usually twice the size,” Alphys adds gently.

“SO… WE ARE HUNTING… A CHILD?”

“No, _Undyne_ is hunting a child. _A-Asgore_ is hunting a child. We…” she pauses, looks away, contemplates. “We’re g-gonna _save_ them.”

A pause.

“Or, uh, _I-I’m_ gonna save them.” Alphys fidgets, smiling shyly. “Metta, y-... you’ve always wanted to p-play a villain, right?”

…

_ Oh. _

Oh, _this_ he can do.

Mettaton laughs, twirling on his wheel. “ALRIGHT, ALLIE. WHERE’S MY SCRIPT? UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU WANT ME TO TRY OUT SOME LIGHT IMPROV.”


End file.
